The Pull of the Moon
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: A rendezvous under a full moon


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, I do not make any money from this fic, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

It was on the full moon night, a time when many feel energized and restless. Even the trees and grass beneath a man's feet can fall under this spell, swaying back and forth in a gentle wind. Inuyasha felt it this night as he walked away from the village. He loved these nights, the polar opposite to his moonless terrors, when he felt unbeatable, ready to take on anything.

This was kind of bad considering he had to wake up at dawn tomorrow.

Sighing, he rolled his head and popped his back. 'Two laps,' he thought, 'just the perimeter then get some sleep.' Decided, he ran, bypassing foliage left and right. He jumped through the trees if he could, just to break up the monotony. Just as he was about to turn back, he caught a scent.

"Sesshomaru!" He growled, leaping back in a defensive crouch. He couldn't see the bastard, but he knew he was there, lurking. "Come on out you coward!"

"Says the boy who lets his woman fight for him." Sesshomaru walked out from the shadows, his head tilted to the side. "You are feeling the pull of the moon, are you not?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "What are you going on about?"

"Strange, I would have thought your human blood had taken that instinct away from you." Sesshomaru continued his one sided conversation. "I wonder, what other demonic traits are still hidden away within you?"

Inuyasha cracked his claws, "Look, either fight me or go away!"

The demon lord smirked, "But dear little brother, you present me with a puzzle." Inuyasha caught only a blur of motion before Sesshomaru was suddenly behind him. "And I intend to solve it."

Inuyasha tried to swipe, but Sesshomaru twisted his arm behind his back. The half-demon let out a string of curses, "You fucking cocksucker! Goddamn bastard fucking-!" only to be interrupted by an open-mouthed kiss. Inuyasha stopped breathing, shocked to his very core. Suddenly, when the tongue came in to play, Inuyasha started trying to get away.

Sesshomaru quelled his thrashing by slamming the half-demon into the ground, face first of course. Inuyasha tried to roll over, but was held down by Sesshomaru's weight. The demon lord undid his obi, letting his erection spring out. Inuyasha felt his pants being pulled down, so he attempted to kick Sesshomaru off.

Sesshomaru turned the attack into an advantage, enabling him to part Inuyasha's legs so he could fit in. Inuyasha began truly panicking now, clawing at the ground to dig his way out. Sesshomaru brought a hand up underneath the boy's shirt, "I wonder how you will react to my touch."

Inuyasha gasped when the hand caressed his skin, and played with his nipples until they hardened into points. As the hand trailed downward, Inuyasha found that he wasn't struggling so much anymore. Instead, he seemed inclined by his own half-hardened erection to just give in.

Sesshomaru placed his erection beneath Inuyasha's, "Tell me how it feels, Inuyasha." He brought his hand down to grip his brother and himself together. He began stroking, a slow and torturous pace. Inuyasha moaned, "Oh!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Those sexy little moans…"He placed his lips next to an ear. "It almost makes me cum." He released their shafts. He used his hand, covered in pre-cum, and put two fingers inside the entrance of his uke.

Inuyasha about screamed when the fingers penetrated him. He had thought Sesshomaru was already fucking him at first, but when he felt the scissoring motion, he knew that he was just being prepped. 'Oh! Ah! If he keeps doing that-hn!' Inuyasha's mind was getting fuzzy, and his whole body was hotter than hot.

"Tell me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chuckled, "Do you want me?"

'God! I need him inside me! I'll die if he stops!' Inuyasha forced himself to spit out, "Fuck you!"

"No, dear brother," Sesshomaru leaned in close, "It is I who fucks you."

The demon lord pushed his hips forward, thrusting his cock into the half-demon. Inuyasha bit his lip, refusing to make any sound. He just knew he'd let out "those sexy little moans" if he wasn't careful. He didn't want to give Sesshomaru the wrong idea, that the hot, throbbing flesh inside him was doing everything but violating him.

"Does it hurt?" Sesshomaru asked with his voice strained. It was taking all of his self-control not to simply pound into the half-demon at full-force.

Inuyasha was gasping for air. He still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was inside of him. It took a minute for him to process the question. "No," he finally said, "No, it doesn't." It was just, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was like a deep pressure, uncomfortable, but not painful.

Sesshomaru growled, "Good." Then he began thrusting in deep.

Inuyasha tried to stop his yelps and moans, but he ended up crying out with each penetration. That hot and heavy bulk inside him was hitting something each time, causing a rush to his cock and balls. He tried to just endure it, but his body was betraying him, wanting more.

The demon lord could smell the change. He was surprised, not expecting his little brother to be demonic enough to enjoy this. As he slammed into his brother's tight hole, he brought a hand around to reach the boy's erection.

Inuyasha cried out when the hand stroked him in time to the thrusts. He was feeling all the blood rush out of his head and straight into his cock. Sesshomaru suddenly thrust in balls deep, and stopped moving. Inuyasha whimpered, then bit his lip to stop anymore noises from coming through.

Sesshomaru put his mouth near Inuyasha's furry ear, "Tell me you want it, little brother." He nipped at the little ear, "Or do you wish me to leave?"

Inuyasha could feel a moan coming up his throat, but he forced it down. He shook underneath Sesshomaru as he whispered, "I want it now."

Sesshomaru smirked, "And you always will." He pulled his hips back, and began a break-neck pace of thrusting. He would not go easy on his tainted brother. If he wanted this, he would get it, just the way a demon should mate with another demon.

Inuyasha screamed as he was slammed into over and over again. It was practically an assault, and he was being forced to take it or be left with nothing. He could feel Sesshomaru's hand continuing to stroke him, giving him what he thought he'd never wanted before: Pleasure at the hands of destructive older brother.

When he came, he let out a shrill scream. His legs shook with the effort to stay up as his cum shot out onto the forest floor. Sesshomaru continued his thrusting, not nearly ready to be done with his new toy. He gripped Inuyasha's hips with both hands, and forced Inuyasha to stay still while he continued fucking the boy's body.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was still going. How long would it take before the guy came? He could feel the throbbing length inside of him become hotter and hotter, and he wondered if that was normal. Sesshomaru suddenly chuckled, "I think I rather enjoy your body, Inuyasha." His hand suddenly spanked Inuyasha on the left cheek.

Inuyasha yelped, "Hey!"

Sesshomaru just did it again, causing another yelp. "Quiet, boy, lest I decide you need punishment." He still continued thrusting into Inuyasha, his dick needing just a little more time before he could go over the edge. "Yes, yes," he said, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the tightness around his shaft.

Inuyasha simply whimpered as his erection sprang to life again. Those small spankings had apparently been more of a turn-on than a turn-off for him. He felt Sesshomaru reach under again to touch him.

"I see your human blood has not tainted your stamina, at least." Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's shaft.

Inuyasha moaned as his flesh hardened even more under the expert's touch. He could feel his end coming quicker than before, with his cock already weeping. Sesshomaru increased his already demonic speed, "Come with me, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru was hitting that spot again, and Inuyasha found himself losing his control. He cried out, moaned, and even growled with every hit. Sesshomaru finally felt his own release coming, and let out growls of his own. His release came first, and he let in one final thrust to the hilt, filling his brother with his overflowing seed. Inuyasha came again soon after, crying out as his cum shot out for the second time.

For a long time, they simply laid there, catching their breaths. Sesshomaru throbbed within Inuyasha, as if the demon's cock was not satisfied with just this one fuck. He forced himself to withdraw, not allowing himself to think of taking the boy a second time in the same night. He went ahead and pulled Inuyasha's pants back up, to at least give him some decency.

Inuyasha decided he wasn't going to move from that spot until morning. He would just sleep there; he was too tired to move any further. He felt a nip at his ear, "Until next time," and he felt Sesshomaru leave. He turned around to be sure, and there was no one. He flopped on the grass, and just passed out.


End file.
